Big Time Magic
by Park Ninnie
Summary: Big Time Rush discovers they are wizards.
1. Chapter 1 : Where Are We?

**Title : Big Time Magic  
>Rating : T<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language  
>Summary : Big Time Rush discovers they are wizards.<br>Disclaimer : The Harry Potter characters respectfully belong to JKR. Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon and the actors belong to themselves. I only own the plot & my OC(Nina Park or Malfoy in this case), at least give me credit for that.  
>Author Notes : Harry is in Slytherin and the golden trio consists of himself, my OC, and Draco. Also I'm going to make Ron and Hermione a bit nasty toward Harry (just reverse Draco's role with Ron and Hermione). So they're gonna be OOC (again, sorry). I always wanted to mix BTR &amp; Harry Potter. I got this little idea from reading Big Time Sorting Hat by kaejay. This takes place during Harry's fifth year. I'm going along with Harry Potter's canon but with my little twists.<br>**

* * *

><p>Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos stared at the floating objects with wide eyes. Various objects like James Cuda hairspray and Carlos' helmet were floating. The boys didn't know how it happened. They were just sitting on their couch, too lazy to get up and get what they wanted. To the boys surprise the wanted objects had come floating into the room. The four were now standing in front of the objects staring in shock. The shortest of them, Carlos, was the first to speak.<p>

"Do you see it too?" he asked. The other three just nodded in response.

"Should we panic?" asked the tallest, James.

"No, we should stay calm." replied the second shortest, Logan.

"Really? There are floating objects in front of us and you want us to stay calm." retorted the second tallest, Kendall.

"What's that?" The boys eyes locked on James' glowing bandanna. They circled it and reached for it at the same time. Before the boys knew it they disappeared from their apartment and appeared outside two thick double doors of a castle. They let go of the bandanna and looked around with shocked expressions. Before they could question anything the double doors were pushed open and a girl stood there. She was short, even shorter than Carlos. She was pale, had short raven haired curls, and bright brown eyes. Her attire is what confused the boys the most. She wore a white button up with green and silver tie along with a pleated skirt that looked rolled up so it stopped mid-thigh. A black robe was worn over the shirt and skirt.

"Professor Dumbledore has been expecting you." she said and smiled. "We will be going to the Great Hall to join the rest of the professors and students but first we must get you changed."

She pulled out what looked like a stick from her robe and waved it over the boys. They looked down to see themselves dressed in a white button up, slacks, and a black robe. They shared looks with each other before turning back to the girl.

"Not to be rude or anything but what the hell did you do to our clothes? And who are you?" yelled James. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him in a dismissive gesture.

"Follow me and I'll explain on the way." she said and spun on her heels, walking back into the castle. The four boys looked at each other before following after her.

"So... Where are we and who are you?" asked Carlos.

"You're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We're in Scotland. And I'm Nina Malfoy." the boys eyes widened. They didn't know they were all the way in Scotland.

"And why?" asked Logan.

"Listen, you guys are muggle born so I don't expect you to understand. That's why I'm here. You guys are here to train your magical power so you may not abuse it. Well you get it. Your core classes will be Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfigurations, Potions, Herbology, and History of Magic. Electives that you can choose from are: Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Divination. Since you're education has just started now you'll have to take OWL's instead of NEWT's. But I'm sure by next year you'll be taking NEWT classes."

"Excuse me, but what are OWL's and NEWT's?" interrupted James.

"OWL's stands for Ordinary Wizarding Level and NEWT's stands for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test."

"Where are we going if you don't mind me asking?" questioned Logan as they were led down another corridor where two thick double doors stood near the end.

"The Great Hall. You four will be getting Sorted. Professor Dumbledore has made sure to have trunks packed for you and he has even taken the liberty of picking up your wands. Any questions ask the Head Boy or Head Girl, a professor, or a prefect, like myself. Any other questions?" she turned to look at the boys.

"Yes," said Kendall, raising his hand. She nodded to him. "What is 'getting Sorted' mean?"

"You will be Sorted into a House by the Sorting Hat. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivalrous attitude set Gryffindor's apart. Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Patient Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of toil. Ravenclaw, wise and old. Those with a steady mind, wit, and a thirst to learn will always find their kind. Slytherin, cunning folk that use any means to achieve their ends. Those pure of blood find themselves put into this house."

Three of the boys looked lost so she rolled her eyes and went to explain it again. "Gryffindor, where the bravest of the brave lie. Hufflepuff, the sweetest and most loyal. Ravenclaw, smart and always ready to learn. Slytherin, those with ambition. Better?"

They nodded. "Okay, follow me and we'll get you lot Sorted."

She pushed open the doors and pulled a rolled up parchment from her robes along with her wand. Leading the four boys up near the Head table. She caught Dumbledore's eye and nodded her head. She picked up the worn out hat and unrolled the parchment.

"Diamond, James." she called. He walked up and sat on the stool as she placed the hat on his head. He jumped when the hat started to talk.

"All this ambition..." hummed the hat. "I know where to put you, **SLYTHERIN!**"

One table started to clap and cheer. Nina pulled the hat off the brunette and waved her wand over him, changing his uniform so it was the Slytherin version. Glancing at the parchment, she called up the next person. "Garcia, Carlos."

The shortest of the four nervously walked up and sat on the stool. The hat barely touched his head when it boomed, "**HUFFLEPUFF!**"

The Hufflepuff table burst into cheers. She changed his uniform to match Hufflepuff and called up the next person. "Knight, Kendall."

The dirty blond walked up and took a seat before she even put the hat over his head it boomed, "**GRYFFINDOR!**"

The Gryffindor table burst into loud cheers and whistles. She changed his uniform to match Gryffindor before calling up the last person, "Mitchell, Logan."

She placed the hat on the brunette and waited. The hat hummed. "Very smart. Ravenclaw will do you well... But beneath the wit and intelligence is a bravery. Ravenclaw will help you along the path to greatness. But! Gryffindor will help you develop in personality and intelligence. **GRYFFINDOR!**"

The Gryffindor table once again burst into cheers and whistles. She waved her wand over the boy, changing his uniform to match Gryffindor. She set the hat down onto the stool and took her seat at her House table. Plopping down between a blond and raven haired boy.

"You look tired." commented the raven haired boy. The raven haired girl nodded in return.

"Professor Dumbledore had me standing out there for about an hour waiting for those four." she mumbled.

"Geez, I know Dumbledore cherishes his three golden students but he needs to cut us some slack." interjected the blond. The two raven haired fifth years laughed.

"You should've been the one standing out in the cold Draco."

"Come on Nina, cut me some slack like you do Harry."

"But you're my brother and Harry's my best friend. I'm supposed to treat you like I do."

The blond nudged his sister, making the two raven haired fifth years laugh. Dinner came to an end and Draco and Nina led the younger Slytherin's to the Slytherin common room.


	2. Chapter 2 : What's Quidditch?

**Title : Big Time Magic  
>Rating : T<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language  
>Summary : Big Time Rush discovers they are wizards.<br>Disclaimer : The Harry Potter characters respectfully belong to JKR. Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon and the actors belong to themselves. I only own the plot & my OC(Nina Park or Malfoy in this case), at least give me credit for that.  
>Author Notes : Harry is in Slytherin and the golden trio consists of himself, my OC, and Draco. Also I'm going to make Ron and Hermione a bit nasty toward Harry (just reverse Draco's role with Ron and Hermione). So they're gonna be OOC (again, sorry). I always wanted to mix BTR &amp; Harry Potter. I got this little idea from reading Big Time Sorting Hat by kaejay. This takes place during Harry's fifth year. I'm going along with Harry Potter's canon but with my little twists. Takes place in Harry's fifth year, Order of the Pheonix.<br>**

* * *

><p>The next morning was hell for the boys. They were separated -except for Logan and Kendall. The four boys were waiting outside of the Great Hall for Nina, gripping their bookbag's with nervous hands. They didn't trust anyone else much to help them around the school except for her. They sighed in relief when she came into view. She was surrounded by six other guys. The seven were talking animatedly, laughing and smiling. She turned and saw them. Waving off the boys, four of them walked into the Great Hall. She approached them, a friendly looking raven haired boy with a lightning shaped scar on one side and a protective blond on her other side who glared at them.<p>

"This is my brother Draco." she said and pointed to the blond. "And my best friend Harry."

She pointed to the raven haired boy. Said boy smiled and waved to the boys shyly. The blond just nodded his head in acknowledgment. Before she could say much more a girl with pin straight hair approached the trio. They talked in hushed tones but the boys were able to hear the conversation.

"After dinner we'll meet at the Room of Requirement." said Harry. The girl nodded.

"I swear Cho if you give away our hiding spot again I'll just toss you to Voldemort." hissed the blond. Nina elbowed her brother and smiled to Cho.

"She didn't know Ron was following her. Besides the Shreaking Shack was pretty small. The Room of Requirement is a better place to be training." said Nina. She pulled out a bag from her robes and handed it to Cho. "Hand out these galleons to everyone in the DA."

"Yeah, I'll be going." With that the girl was gone and the trio were facing the four like nothing happened. The boys were now very interested with the little conversation they had heard. They wanted to ask about it but decided against it. Or at least they weren't going to ask until Nina was alone.

"You need something?" she asked them.

"We were wondering if you could help us around the castle." spoke up Kendall. She nodded before her brother butt in.

"Why not ask your House prefects? We're responsible for James but not your lot." leered Draco. Nina stomped on her brother's foot. He let out a noise that was a mix between a yelp and a hiss. She motioned for Harry to take Draco into the Great Hall. Once the two were gone she sighed and shook her head.

"I hate to say this since it sounds rude but I agree with my brother." she said.

"We trust you."

"Well, I can't argue with that. I'm a prefect so I'll help you to your classes. I'll lead you lot to the Quidditch Pitch where you can sit together, students never have to sit with their own houses during games or in school. We generally mix in with the other houses but others like the comfortable feel of their own houses."

"What's Quidditch?" asked Carlos.

"It's our sport. Like you have hockey, football, and soccer. I could explain it but class starts in about five minutes so you'll just have to watch the game for better understanding."

They nodded. She held out her hand and the boys looked confused for awhile before Logan handed her his schedule. The others handed her their schedule and followed her. Logan and Kendall we're dropped off to History of Magic while Carlos and James were led to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Before the boys knew it they were following other students out of the castle and into a field that looked bigger than a football field. Carlos and James found Logan and Kendall, quickly claiming the seats next to the boys.

"Hello! This is Lee Jordan back commentating! This is the first game of the season! Today's game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! The players take positions and there goes the Bludgers and Snitch! Madam Hooch tosses the Quaffle and Harry has it! 10 points to Slytherin!" commented Lee.

"Katie has the Quaffle and OH! A clean hit from Draco has distracted Katie! Pucey now had the Quaffle! Another 10 points to Slytherin! I spot Ginny and Captain Nina watching for the Snitch. My, I wonder why the latter had refused my Yule Ball invitation last year-"

"**JORDAN!**" hissed McGonagall.

"Sorry. Anyway, Captain Angelina Johnson scores 10 points for Gryffindor! What's this? Nina's after the Snitch! MOVE GINNY DON'T JUST STARE!"

"**JORDAN!**"

"My bad. Bole knocks a Bludger at Spinnet! Montague's got the Quaffle- OH! Captain Angelina's got the Quaffle and 10 points for Gryffindor! MERLIN'S BEARD SHE'S GOT IT! CAPTAIN NINA MALFOY'S GOT THE SNITCH!"

Nina held a small golden ball for everyone to see, a proud smirk on her face. The boys jumped when the people around them started to cheer. They were so engrossed in the game. Shaking their heads they started to cheer too. The boys knew for sure that they were going to bombard Nina with questions about Quidditch.


	3. Chapter 3 : Punishment

**Title : Big Time Magic  
>Rating : T<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language  
>Summary : Big Time Rush discovers they are wizards.<br>Disclaimer : The Harry Potter characters respectfully belong to JKR. Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon and the actors belong to themselves. I only own the plot & my OC(Nina Park or Malfoy in this case), at least give me credit for that.  
>Author Notes : Harry is in Slytherin and the golden trio consists of himself, my OC, and Draco. Also I'm going to make Ron and Hermione a bit nasty toward Harry (just reverse Draco's role with Ron and Hermione). So they're gonna be OOC (again, sorry). I always wanted to mix BTR &amp; Harry Potter. I got this little idea from reading Big Time Sorting Hat by kaejay. This takes place during Harry's fifth year. I'm going along with Harry Potter's canon but with my little twists. Takes place in Harry's fifth year, Order of the Pheonix.<strong>

* * *

><p>At dinner Logan, Kendall, and Carlos sat with James at the Slytherin table. They were looking around for Nina but she was nowhere to be found along with Harry and Draco. They were chewing on fried chicken when the trio they were waiting for came bustling in through the double doors. They attracted the attention from almost everyone. Behind the trio was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Ms. Umbridge, that all the students had come to hate. The trio greeted the people near them as they walked to their table, smiling and greeting anyone near them -even Draco was smiling. The students returned the smiles with sympathetic ones. Nina slid into the seat next to Logan while Harry and Draco slid in across her. That was when the boys caught sight of their hands. The trio noticed and immediately pulled the sleeves down to hide their hands. Logan stopped Nina by grabbing her arm and pulling down the sleeve, gasping soundlessly as he saw her hand. The back of the small hand had the words "I will not sass or tell lies" carved into the pale skin. Kendall, Carlos, and James saw it too before pulling up Draco and Harry's sleeve. On Harry's hand were the words "I will not tell lies." On Draco's hand were the words "I will not fight or tell lies." The four stared at the three hands in horror.<p>

"What happened?" asked Logan, gently running his hand over the words. Hissing slightly Nina pulled her hand back while Harry and Draco jerked their hands back.

"We were receiving punishment." replied Draco.

"For what? There isn't anything you three could have possibly done to receive a punishment like this!" whispered Kendall furiously.

"It's not just our punishment." mumbled Nina quietly.

"We provoke her enough so she forgets about the original punishment on someone else and let her take it out on us." added Harry tiredly. "It wouldn't look this bad, we're pretty good at concealment charms but we're too weak."

"We need to worry more about you Harry." cut in the raven haired girl, bright brown eyes burning with anger. Logan was suddenly very scared of sitting next to the girl. "We know you're not lying. And everyone else estranging you before was enough for me to snap Umbridge's neck. You know what you saw. Draco and I could feel it, the Dark Magic was literally pouring from Cedric's body..."

The trio looked pained for awhile before Carlos broke the silence. "There's obviously something we 'muggle borns' don't know. Would you care to explain?"

Draco and Nina's eyes locked with Harry's. They stared at each other, silently communicating for awhile before Harry opened his mouth to explain. The blond patted his raven haired friend's arm and proceeded to speak.

"An evil wizard has risen. He was defeated but not dead like most presumed. Voldemort, we never speak his name but I'm just saying it because you lot don't know. Anyway, he-who-must-not-be-named -as we all call him tried to kill Harry. He succeeded in killing Harry's parents but not Harry." explained Draco. The boys noticed the pained expression come from Harry. They watched as Draco grabbed one of Harry's hands, Nina grabbing the other. They smiled at him and the raven haired boy returned the smiles, trying not to cry. Before James knew what he was doing he was patting Harry on the back. He felt that it might've made Harry a bit awkward -a guy he didn't know for more than a day trying to comfort him. Harry flashed the tall brunette a small smile.

"Anyway, Voldemort is back at full power. He's after Harry but he's not making his presence known. No one believes Harry until now." finished Draco who released the raven haired boy's hand to wrap his arm around him.

"What's the DA?" asked James quietly. The trio shared another look.

"It stands for Dumbledore's Army. Dumbledore's been asked to step back from his position as Headmaster so as of now Ms. Umbridge is our Headmistress. With that aside, the DA is like a class. Harry, Draco, and I teach others important defense and attack spells." answered Nina. "You lot are welcome to join."

"I'll be glad to join." chirped Carlos quietly. "I'd like to be able to defend myself."

"I'm in too." came Logan, Kendall, and James reply.

"Tonight we have a meeting. Just follow us. I take it you all know you're passwords because if you don't remember I know all the common room passwords."

"How? I was told our house prefects that only the Head Boy and Girl know all the common room passwords." interrupted Logan.

"The Head Boy is Adrian Pucey and he is in the Slytherin Quidditch team. We're that close that he gave me the passwords."

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Geez this guy sounds like Percy." mumbled Draco, earning a smack upside the head from Harry and a glare from his sister.

"Perce isn't as uptight as before and-"

"He had a stick up his arse."

"Marcus' to be exact."

The two siblings began bickering, flicking, and playfully punching each other. The five boys watched in amusement as the two began to lightly pull at each others hair. Logan, Carlos, and James looked at Kendall with grins.

"They're even worse than when you and Katie bicker." the three said together.


	4. Chapter 4 : Expelliarmus

**Title : Big Time Magic  
>Rating : T<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language  
>Summary : Big Time Rush discovers they are wizards.<br>Disclaimer : The Harry Potter characters respectfully belong to JKR. Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon and the actors belong to themselves. I only own the plot & my OC(Nina Park or Malfoy in this case), at least give me credit for that.  
>Author Notes : Harry is in Slytherin and the golden trio consists of himself, my OC, and Draco. Also I'm going to make Ron and Hermione a bit nasty toward Harry (just reverse Draco's role with Ron and Hermione). So they're gonna be OOC (again, sorry). I always wanted to mix BTR &amp; Harry Potter. I got this little idea from reading Big Time Sorting Hat by kaejay. This takes place during Harry's fifth year. I'm going along with Harry Potter's canon but with my little twists. Takes place in Harry's fifth year, Order of the Pheonix. I know the years are all out of place but just ignore it for now for the sake of the story.<br>**

* * *

><p>Harry, Draco, and Nina threw the invisible cloak over Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos. They insisted Harry get under the cloak too but he just put on a disillusionment charm. The trio led them to the Room of Requirement. Looking around for any intruders before entering. They pulled the cloak off the four boys and turned to the many people who had joined them. They greeted the trio as they made their way to the front.<p>

"Back at the Shreaking Shack we were just learning the Patronus charm but since we have newcomers we will be going over the past few spells we learned." announced Harry. Some people groaned. Draco glared at the crowd, effectively shutting them up.

"If you haven't improved you might as well be grateful we're revisiting old spells." hissed Draco. The four boys who had finally made it to the front wish they had stayed in the back.

"Who wants to demonstrate with me?" asked Nina as she stepped up, a smile on her lips. The students took a few steps back while Theodore stepped up. She nodded and the two stood in the middle wands drawn and held in front of their faces. Turning on their heels they took five steps forward before they turned so they were facing each other. Theodore attacked first.

"_Avis oppugno!_" A flock of birds made its way from Theodore's wand. Before it could attempt to attack the raven haired girl she raised her own wand.

"_Confringo!_" The students watched as the birds exploded into flames, the red flames slowly dying away.

"_Immobulus!_"

"_Protego!_" Students watched as a blue shield erected itself around the raven haired girl. Before Theodore could attack again Nina acted first. "_Expelliarmus._"

Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos watched in shock and fear as Theodore was thrown back. Harry helped up Theodore as he moved back into the crowd. Most of the students looked afraid that the raven haired girl would be asking for more volunteers.

"Those who already learned these simple spells will be learning from Draco and myself on how to cast a Patronus." announced Harry. "The newcomers will work with Nina."

"And before we start remember we cast a jinx on the parchment you signed." hissed Draco. "Anyone who betrays the DA will have their minds erased of the DA and will have to go a week of the word 'sneak' spelled out on their face with boils."

"I don't like delving into anyone's mind and remember, we're doing this for your own safety." spoke Nina. The students relaxed as she began to speak. "You can always back out but we will know if you betray us. And don't worry, any punishments Umbridge gives you I want you to come to us. Me, Harry, or Draco. We will deal with getting you out of your punishments."

"What happens during those punishments?" asked a timid voice in the back, the students moved out of the way to show a nervous Dennis Creevey. The trio all shared a look, one that did not go unnoticed by the others. The three all slipped off their robes and held their hands up to show the students. They gasped and instantly surrounded the trio.

"Back off!" yelled Draco, everyone following his command. Before the students could bombard them with more questions Harry and Draco ushered the others to get to work. Nina led the newcomers to a corner of the room. Smiling, she asked them to draw their wands. The four nodded and did as directed.

"We'll work on expelliarmus first and tomorrow we'll get to stunning charms and body-binding curses." she said. "Now since we're only practicing and starting out we'll go one by one. James you first."

The sandy brunette stepped forward and held his wand nervously. "I want you to concentrate and disarm me of my wand. Just think about disarming me and then say, 'expelliarmus'."

He nodded and took a breath out before pointing his wand at her own. "_Expelliarmus!_"

The wand flew from her hand and a few feet back. She nodded and patted him on the back. "Good work! You next Kendall! _Accio wand._"

Wand in hand Kendall went next. After a few tries he succeeded in disarming the raven haired girl. Carlos stepped forward and pointed his wand at the raven haired girl's wand. His first few tries didn't go so well. Instead of Nina's wand flying out of hand, Carlos managed to send his own wand flying. After the fiftieth time he finally managed to disarm the raven haired girl. Logan went up next and managed to fail more times than Carlos.

"Don't think too much of it." spoke Nina. "That's the thing about magic. For it to work sometimes you have to let your emotions free. Use your emotions to your advantage."

Logan nodded and tried again but failed. He was on the verge of giving up when his friends started to cheer him on. He let out a few breaths before saying the spell. He smiled when he saw Nina's wand flying back.

"Good work!" said the girl, picking up her wand. She looked over at Harry and Draco who were just wrapping up their lessons. The trio waited as all the students returned to their common rooms. The four boys stayed back with Cho. Cho looked at Harry and smiled, Harry smiled back. The boys and Nina noticed Draco's scowl.

"Can I talk to you alone Harry?" asked Cho. Harry nodded and turned to walk away with her when Nina grabbed a hold of Harry's hand, jerking him back.

"He can't." replied Nina. Cho looked angered and ready to pull out Nina's hair.

"It's not like you like him!"

"I don't like him but I know someone that loves him." she turned and gave her brother a pointed look. Harry and Draco blushed and suddenly found the floor very interesting and shiny.

"Harry isn't anyone's second choice. Just because Cedric is gone doesn't mean that you get over your sadness like this."

They watched as Cho stormed out of the room huffing. Nina turned to look at her brother and best friend. She quirked a brow at them and tried to look at them without laughing. The two kept glancing at each other and began gnawing on their bottom lips. Finally she did laugh and hugged the two.

"Look, I could care less that you guys are gay." she said in a cheerful tone. "Love you guys no matter what. But please Harry, next time you ask me to tutor you do not ask me when you and my brother start going at it. We're close and we're all touchy feely but I can't spare my mind being mentally scarred like that."

She burst into laughter as Harry passed out. Her brother glared playfully and helped Harry back to the Slytherin common room. After her laughter died down she helped the boys back to their common rooms. James and Nina entered their common room laughing but stopped and rushed to their rooms when they saw Harry and Draco going at it on one of the couches.


	5. Chapter 5 : Protego

**Title : Big Time Magic**  
><strong>Rating : T<strong>  
><strong>Warning(s) : Mature Language<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Big Time Rush discovers they are wizards.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : The Harry Potter characters respectfully belong to JKR. Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon and the actors belong to themselves. I only own the plot &amp; my OC(Nina Park or Malfoy in this case), at least give me credit for that.<strong>  
><strong>Author Notes : Harry is in Slytherin and the golden trio consists of himself, my OC, and Draco. Also I'm going to make Ron and Hermione a bit nasty toward Harry (just reverse Draco's role with Ron and Hermione). So they're gonna be OOC (again, sorry). I always wanted to mix BTR &amp; Harry Potter. I got this little idea from reading Big Time Sorting Hat by kaejay. This takes place during Harry's fifth year. I'm going along with Harry Potter's canon but with my little twists. Takes place in Harry's fifth year, Order of the Pheonix. I know the years are all out of place but just ignore it for now for the sake of the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nina was walking down the hall with James, explaining the rules of Quidditch to him. They came across a circle of students. She pushed past them to see Ron smiling, wand drawn. A gasp was heard from beside her. She didn't need to turn to see that it was James. Turning her head, she looked on the ground where Kendall and Logan laid unmoving. Ron laughed while most of the students looked at the red head in fear.<p>

"**CLEAR THE HALLS!**" yelled Nina. "James, Ron, Hermione you stay here!"

She waited for the students to file out before rearing her arm back and punching Ron in the middle of his face. She was sure she broke his nose and would soon be getting another punishment from Umbridge but she didn't care. All that was running through her mind was why Ron would think it fun to mess with new students. A scream erupted from Hermione's mouth. She caught Ron as he stumbled back and glared at Nina.

"I'm not afraid to punch girls either. Clear the halls!"

"You can't tell another prefect what to do!"

"**I SAID TO CLEAR THE FUCKING HALLS!**" In the time that James has been in Hogwarts he has not once heard Nina cuss. He saw why. When she was pissed she resembled her brother, and it was quite a scary thing to see. He turned his attention to Hermione as she dragged off Ron. Sighing, Nina bent down to Kendall and Logan muttering a spell. The two slowly blinked before scrambling to get up. James sighed in relief and hugged his two friends. Just then Carlos came down the hall with Harry and Draco. He looked at the four with a confused expression before Nina drew her wand.

"I need you to be able to shield yourself from spells." she said. "Expelliarmus could be used to throw back spells. Now that you know that expelliarmus shows to be quite useful but can only help you so far. I'll be teaching you the shielding spell, protego. It's simple but the caster needs to concentrate at all times."

"Nina are you bloody mad?" hissed Draco. "You can't just do magic in the middle of the corridors! Umbridge-"

"**WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM DEFENSELESS!**" yelled Nina, spinning on her heels to face her brother, wand at his neck. "Umbridge is the last thing I need to worry about. If you don't want to risk getting caught then get to class. You too Harry."

Pulling her wand away from his neck, she turned so her back faced the two. Draco opened his mouth to protest but Harry just shook his head and pulled his boyfriend away. The raven haired girl sighed and looked up to meet four pairs of eyes.

"Concentrate. Clear your mind and concentrate. I'll start with you Kendall." she said and pointed her wand at Kendall. He gulped and got his wand ready. "_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Protego!_" said Kendall. The spell was thrown back by the shield.

"_Finite._" The spell disappeared in a small puff of smoke. "You next Logan. Clear mind, concentration, and don't over think it."

Logan nodded and faced Nina as she threw an expelliarmus at him. He took a quick breath before yelling the spell. They watched as the spell dissolved into the shield. Kendall patted his friend on the back but before Nina could move onto the next person Umbridge walked down the corridor.

"Pretend you were fighting me." whispered Nina to the four boys fiercely.

"What?" they whispered back.

"Just do it! And Kendall, Logan. I'll leave you in charge of teaching Carlos and James the shielding spell."

"We can't-I can't-"

"I believe in you! Now... YOU FILTHY MUDBLOODS HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING!" she hissed at them, pointing her wand at them. The boys were surprised with the sudden hostility. Umbridge approached them quickly, grabbing the raven haired girl's arm.

"What is this?" asked Umbridge in that annoyingly calm voice. She looked at the four boys expectantly. "Now, now, miss Malfoy you know better than to be calling people mudbloods. Is she being a problem?"

"Yes professor Umbridge." said Logan. "She threatened us and then proceeded to curse us."

"Is that so?"

"Yes professor." answered the other three reluctantly.

"Very well, follow me miss Malfoy. What have I been telling you? It's not enough that I've banned you from Quidditch but now you're just asking for a more severe punishment." rambled Umbridge as she led Nina to her office. "I guess it won't hurt to expand the scars to your forearm is it?"

"Whatever, it could be across my forehead and you won't get me to follow your rules." hissed the raven haired girl. Umbridge spun on her heel and slapped the girl across the face. The girl stood there shocked. Raising her hand to her cheek, she could feel the warm skin beneath her fingers. She let her hand fall to her side, clenching it into a fist.

"Now, I will have order." spoke the Headmistress. "Follow me."

The girl silently followed the Headmistress to her office.

The four boys along with Draco and Harry noticed that Nina had skipped out on dinner. And so did Umbridge. The couple stared at the four boys intently who haven't spoke or even eaten. Before they could ask about anything dinner was dismissed and the boys disappeared to their common rooms. Even James had managed to escape before Harry and Draco. The couple were walking back to their common room when they heard voices and a sniffling. They peeked around the corner to see their best friend Nina and fellow Quidditch team member Miles talking to each other. Nina was crying and clinging to Miles. Miles had Nina's left button up sleeve pulled up to the shoulder and was inspecting the arm.

"Miles she spread it." sobbed Nina. "She made it so it was to my arms. I swear I've even got some on my back."

"Calm down." replied Miles who softly patted her right shoulder. She cringed and he immediately pulled his hand back. "Look, I can give you a potion to help make the pain go away. I also have some aloe I can make into a cream. If you rub it over these scars it'll help speed the process of healing."

"What if she calls me in again?" panicked the girl. "I- I can't handle this anymore. I can handle this mentally but physically I'm going to break down. I'm going to crack, I-"

"Shh..." the brunette pulled the raven haired girl into his arms and rocked her back and forth gently. "Look, I'm a friend but its better if you go to Draco and Harry. You're always calm and collected when you're with them. Or Marcus and Terrence. We have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow."

"I can't exactly send them an owl all the way in Europe and expect them to be here by tomorrow. And I kind of pushed Harry and Draco away today... I can't go to them."

"Yes, you can." said Draco as he stepped out of the corner, walking toward his sister, Harry following. The couple watched as Nina jumped while Miles just smiled.

"Well, I'll drop the potion and cream in your room tonight." said the brunette as he walked to the Slytherin common room. She got up to follow but the couple blocked her.

"Sit." commanded Harry. They watched as the raven haired girl looked ready to bolt but surprised them by obeying. She sat back onto the bench and looked up at the couple but their eyes were locked on her exposed arm. Written in her neat cursive was, "I will not insult people. I will follow the rules. Professor Umbridge will have order and I will follow." Her eyes started to water again and she stood up. The couple got ready to catch her if she decided to run but were surprised when she flung herself at them. Sobbing and clinging to them.

"You can come to us for anything." said Draco as he rubbed his sister's lower back in a comforting matter.

"And you know we'll never say no." added Harry, following Draco's action on her upper back. "Whatever we do, we do this together."

The raven haired girl nodded and hugged them tightly. "I love you guys so much. I'm so sorry." she repeated over and over. The blond and raven haired boy stayed quiet and comforted her.

"We love you too. Don't be sorry. If anything we're sorry for not taking this punishment with you." the two boys said.

"Help me train them." she begged the two.

"Who?"

"Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos. The others are advanced at this. We need to train them. We can't keep them in the dark."

"Why are you so concerned with them?" asked Draco.

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"I guess not. Do you mind letting them in? Telling them about the war-to-be Harry?"

"I don't mind." answered Harry. "But lets wait tomorrow at the DA meeting. We'll announce the end for the others training and we'll focus on Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos."

"Thank you!" she hugged the two tighter and they laughed. The sound made all tension and worries disappear to the back of their minds. They couldn't remember the last time they've laughed like this. The trio returned to their common room, hand in hand in a comfortable silence.


	6. Chapter 6 : Hogsmead Trip

**Title : Big Time Magic**  
><strong>Rating : T<strong>  
><strong>Warning(s) : Mature Language<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Big Time Rush discovers they are wizards.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : The Harry Potter characters respectfully belong to JKR. Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon and the actors belong to themselves. I only own the plot &amp; my OC(Nina Park or Malfoy in this case), at least give me credit for that.<strong>  
><strong>Author Notes : Harry is in Slytherin and the golden trio consists of himself, my OC, and Draco. Also I'm going to make Ron and Hermione a bit nasty toward Harry (just reverse Draco's role with Ron and Hermione). So they're gonna be OOC (again, sorry). I always wanted to mix BTR &amp; Harry Potter. I got this little idea from reading Big Time Sorting Hat by kaejay. This takes place during Harry's fifth year. I'm going along with Harry Potter's canon but with my little twists. Takes place in Harry's fifth year, Order of the Pheonix. I know the years are all out of place but just ignore it for now for the sake of the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and the trio were successful at training the four newbies. It was the last Hogsmeade winter trip and Harry had gotten Dumbledore to sign his permission slip along with Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos'. The seven broke into three groups: Draco and Harry, James and Carlos, and Nina, Kendall, and Logan. Draco and Harry stalked off to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, James and Carlos went to Zonko's Joke Shop, while Nina, Kendall, and Logan walked to Honeydukes. They split up and promised to meet again within an hour and a half at The Three Broomsticks.<p>

"Grab whatever you think you'd might like to try." said Nina as they entered Honeydukes. "Muggle money won't be of use here and Draco and I are well off so you can buy whatever catches your eye."

The two boys nodded as they looked around the store in awe. Nina tossed a candy bag to the two and gestured to the extra candy bags. They nodded and looked around the store. They watched as Nina filled a fourth of the bag with Jelly Slugs. Another fourth were Skeletal Sweets. Nina grabbed a small basket and bought six packets of Sugar Quills, eight boxes of Bertie Bott's Beans, three Licorice Wands, five Chocolate Frogs, ten Blood-Flavored Lollipops, seven Acid Pops, a Chocolate Wand and two packages of Spindle's Lock'O'Rish Spiders. Logan bought two Chocolate Wands, three Jelly Slugs, and three Cauldron Cakes. Kendall bought a can of Crystallized Pineapple, two packages of Ice Mice, four Chocoballs, and a packet of Fizzing Whizzbees. The three walked out of the store after paying and walked past The Three Broomsticks. Nina dragged the two boys into the pub and looked for a table. Madam Rosmerta noticed her and walked over.

"Nina! Nice to see you again! Oh, new friends?" said the woman as she hugged the girl. She looked behind the girl at the two boys.

"Yes Rosmerta," answered the girl with a polite smile. "The brunette is Logan and the dirty blond is Kendall."

"Nice to see new faces in my pub." smiled the pub owner. "So three for a table?"

"Uhm no, four others will be joining us."

"Of course. Come on, this way." The pub owner led them to a round table with seven chairs. The three took a seat next to each other, Logan in the middle. "What can I get you three?"

"Three Butterbeers." answered Nina. "Oh, and I'd like mine with a bit of honey if you don't mind Rosmerta."

"No problem, hang tight and I'll bring your drinks." The pub owner disappeared to gather their drinks. The three opened candies and ate while they waited. Nina unwrapped a Blood-Flavored Lollipop and put it in her mouth, sucking and looking at Kendall tossing an Ice Mice into his mouth. Logan and Nina laughed when the dirty blond's teeth started to chatter. Logan was chewing on a Jelly Slug. The boys eyes widened at how big Nina's bag was. She noticed their looks and laughed.

"My guilty pleasure is candy or anything from Honeydukes." she said with a smile. The three looked up when Harry, Draco, James, and Carlos entered the pub. Kendall waved them over. The four joined the table just as Rosmerta returned with their drinks.

"Oh! Harry and Draco are here! And two more new faces I see." said the pub as she gave Harry and Draco a hug each. The couple smiled at her.

"The sandy brunette is James and the raven haired boy is Carlos." said Harry, pointing out the boys.

"Can we get four more Butterbeers?" asked Draco. "A bit of honey in mine if you don't mind Rosmerta."

"Always similar tastes between you and your sister." giggled the pub owner. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

The pub owner once again left to gather more drinks. Nina tossed an Acid Pop to Harry, a Blood-Flavored Lollipop to Draco, a Licorice Wand to James, and a Chocolate Wand to Carlos. The four thanked her and proceeded to eat their sweets. Rosmerta returned with the drinks and laid the on the table. Draco paid for the drinks but the pub owner refused, saying the drinks were on the house. The seven thanked her and proceeded to drink their Butterbeers.

"I should just buy a gallon of this and bring it back with me to Hogwarts." said Draco as he sipped his drink. The others laughed. Soon the trip came to an end and they found themselves back at the school. Nina and Logan decided to stay back and walk around the Clock Tower courtyard for awhile. The others returned to their rooms.

"Tell me about yourself Logan." said the raven haired girl as they took a seat on one of the benches near the fountain. She smiled over at the brunette as she pulled up her scarf to cover her mouth.

"Well, I was born and grew up in Minnesota. I was moved to California due to becoming a boy band with Kendall, James, and Carlos. I'm a singer, dancer, and rapper. I can also beatbox. I'm 16 born on October 12. I have a mother and father back in Minnesota but am currently living with Momma Knight in apartment 2J of the Palm Woods hotel." said Logan.

"You sing?" she asked.

"Yes." said Logan.

"Can you sing one of your songs for me?" She watched a blush spread across the pale boy's cheeks. She smiled behind her green and silver striped scarf and watched him nod. She couldn't help but think he looked cute when he was blushing.

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<em>

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>

The raven haired girl clapped as he finished singing. Logan's blush deepened and he pulled his red and gold striped scarf over his cheeks. She giggled and patted the boy on the back.

"I can see why you're in a boy band." she said, looking up at the sky thoughtfully.

"Does Momma Knight know we're here?" asked the brunette. "What if she thinks we've been kidnapped? What if-"

"Dumbledore has talked to her before he was asked to step down."

"Oh... You sound pretty close to Dumbledore."

"Along with Harry and Draco."

"Harry is quite the celebrity."

"He doesn't really like it. It's funny at times. Back in third year, a girl asked Harry to marry her. He passed out." she laughed. The brunette laughed too. The situation itself was funny.

"Do you think there'll be a war?" whispered the brunette. The raven haired girl continued to stare at the sky, that thoughtful look on her face. The brunette found the expression adorable and child-like. He liked the look on her since the raven haired girl always looked stressed and tired. The brunette was going to ask again when the raven haired girl turned to look at him.

"In my fantasy thoughts, no. But in reality I do believe there'll be a second wizarding war." answered the girl. The brunette just nodded. He stood up and offered his hand to the girl. She grabbed his hand and let him pull her up. The two walked back to the Slytherin common room where Harry and the others were in the common room talking.


	7. Chapter 7 : Grawp & Centaurs

**Title : Big Time Magic**  
><strong>Rating : T<strong>  
><strong>Warning(s) : Mature Language<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Big Time Rush discovers they are wizards.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : The Harry Potter characters respectfully belong to JKR. Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon and the actors belong to themselves. I only own the plot &amp; my OC(Nina Park or Malfoy in this case), at least give me credit for that.<strong>  
><strong>Author Notes : Harry is in Slytherin and the golden trio consists of himself, my OC, and Draco. Also I'm going to make Ron and Hermione a bit nasty toward Harry (just reverse Draco's role with Ron and Hermione). So they're gonna be OOC (again, sorry). I always wanted to mix BTR &amp; Harry Potter. I got this little idea from reading Big Time Sorting Hat by kaejay. This takes place during Harry's fifth year. I'm going along with Harry Potter's canon but with my little twists. Takes place in Harry's fifth year, Order of the Phoenix. I know the years are all out of place but just ignore it for now for the sake of the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>The time for OWL's came too soon. Students found themselves in the Great Hall taking the OWL's. Booms could be heard in the distance. Students looked up as the booms got louder and closer. Umbridge pushed open the two double doors and looked around. She ducked as the Weasley twins came riding brooms into the Great Hall. Using a spell to throw the tests into the air then tossed around fireworks. The students all smiled and laughed, awing at the fireworks. One of the twins threw a firework over his shoulder. A dragon firework formed behind him and headed toward Umbridge. Students watched in amusement as the Headmistress ran down the hall to the entrance where the dragon enveloped her in its mouth. A million fireworks went off, sending the Headmistress' rules crashing down onto the floor. The twins zoomed out of the hall and into the courtyard where they threw more fireworks around. Students followed the twins out into the small courtyard and cheered, enjoying the entertainment. Harry, Draco, and Nina were cheering on the twins when Harry started to get dizzy. He fell against Draco, his body going limp. The two Malfoy's gave out worried cries. Draco picked up his boyfriend in his arm and ran him to the hospital wing. Nina ran after the two.<p>

"**SIRIUS!**" yelled Harry, bolting up from the hospital bed. Immediately Nina and Draco were by his side. Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos stayed seated across the room, letting the two handle their friend. Draco put his hands on the raven haired boys shoulders, squeezing firmly so that Harry looked the blond in the eyes. The raven haired boy blinked before looking at Nina. She smiled and squeezed Harry's hand softly.

"Nightmare Harry?" asked the raven haired girl softly. Harry nodded and looked around him.

"Sirius is in the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort's got him." said Harry. The two Malfoy's shared a look before looking back at Harry.

"What if Voldemort is just using this connection to make you see what he wants you to see?" asked Draco. "He could be leading you into-"

"He's my only family and like hell I'm going to lose him!" yelled Harry, getting up from the bed and leaving the hospital wing, heading toward Umbridge's office. The two Malfoy's and four boys followed Harry.

"Harry where are you going?" yelled Nina.

"The Department of Mysteries!" he replied.

"You can't do this alone!" said Draco, stepping in front of Harry, effectively stopping the raven haired boy. "We're coming with you."

"I can't. I have to do this a-" Nina turned Harry so he was facing her. She took his face in her hands and pulled him down so he was eye level with her.

"Listen, stop it with all this 'I'm a burden. I'll do it alone' crap. We're your friends and we're going to help you." she said. The raven haired boy smiled before nodding. They were going to advance to Umbridge's office when her calm voice spoke up behind them.

"Going to use the floo network?" she asked. Behind her Filch moved to drag Draco and Nina to the office. Blaise grabbed hold of Carlos and James while Pansy grabbed Kendall and James. Umbridge grabbed Harry and dragged him up to her office. She threw Harry into her chair and drew her wand.

"You were going to see Dumbledore weren't you?" she asked, wand pointed at him.

"No." replied Harry. She slapped the raven haired boy across the face, huffing.

"Don't lie!"

"**HOW DARE YOU!**" hissed Draco, struggling against Filch.

"Quiet boy! Now, where-"

"Tell her Harry!" cried Nina. Umbridge looked between Nina and Harry. Draco's eyes questioned his sister while the other four boys looked at her shocked.

"Yeah tell her about Dumbledore's secret weapon!" added Logan quickly. Umbridge grabbed Nina, Logan, and Harry, pushing them out the door.

"Show me." she said. Harry led her into the Forbidden Forest. He tried to remember where Hagrid had left Grawp. The raven haired boy turned to lead them to the right but Nina stopped him, leading him to the left. They looked around for Grawp but instead found centaurs. A centaur shot an arrow at Umbridge that she quickly deflected. Harry pointed to the thick piece of rope on the forest floor that led behind the tree. They watched as Umbridge pointed her wand at the centaur, a piece of rope wrapping itself around the centaur. Logan pushed past Umbridge and worked on getting the rope off.

"Return to where you came from centaurs!" huffed Umbridge. Before she could say another word she was grabbed by a large hand and lifted into the air. The centaurs then rushed forward attacking Grawp while trying to get to Umbridge. A whimper came from Grawp as an arrow was shot into his arm. He dropped the Headmistress, the centaurs grabbing hold of her.

"Potter! Malfoy! Tell them I mean no harm!" yelled the Headmistress as she was carried away.

"I'm sorry professor but we must not tell lies." answered the two raven haired students. They cut the rope holding Grawp back and bid him goodbye. They rushed back to the castle. They met the other four on the bridge.

"How'd you get free?" asked Harry.

"Puking pastilles." answered Draco. "Said I was hungry and they took it and ate it themselves."

"So, how are we going to get to the Department of Mysteries?" asked Kendall.

"We fly." answered Nina.

"On?" asked Carlos.

"Broomsticks. From what I see James is good on a broomstick."

"I'll ride with Nina." said Logan. Nina nodded and pulled Logan to her side.

"I'll take Carlos." said Draco.

"Kendall can ride with James or Harry." added Nina. Kendall stood by Harry.

"At least I know, I'll be in good hands." he said. James pouted to his friend who just smiled.


	8. Chapter 8 : Department of Mysteries

**Title : Big Time Magic**  
><strong>Rating : T<strong>  
><strong>Warning(s) : Mature Language<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Big Time Rush discovers they are wizards.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : The Harry Potter characters respectfully belong to JKR. Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon and the actors belong to themselves. I only own the plot &amp; my OC(Nina Park or Malfoy in this case), at least give me credit for that.<strong>  
><strong>Author Notes : Harry is in Slytherin and the golden trio consists of himself, my OC, and Draco. Also I'm going to make Ron and Hermione a bit nasty toward Harry (just reverse Draco's role with Ron and Hermione). So they're gonna be OOC (again, sorry). I always wanted to mix BTR &amp; Harry Potter. I got this little idea from reading Big Time Sorting Hat by kaejay. This takes place during Harry's fifth year. I'm going along with Harry Potter's canon but with my little twists. Takes place in Harry's fifth year, Order of the Phoenix. I know the years are all out of place but just ignore it for now for the sake of the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry, Draco, Nina, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos found themselves standing in front of the door that led to the Department of Mysteries. Harry slowly reached his hand out and placed it on the knob, gripping gently. He slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. The seven found themselves looking at shelves and shelves of glass orbs. Harry went in first, followed by the others. Draco kept close to Harry, gripping the raven haired boy's free hand. After moving deep into the room, they finally found what Harry was looking for. Looking back at the others, Harry shook his hand free from Draco's and reached out to take the glass sphere.<p>

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal...but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives._

The sound of whooshing was heard in the room. The seven immediately drew their wands, and looked around. They found Death Eaters in each of the four aisles, blocking any exits. The Death Eater in front of Harry stepped up, pulling of his mask. Draco let out a growl and moved to step forward. Nina shot a hand out and pulled her brother behind her back, sending a glare in the direction of the Death Eater.

"Son, daughter." said Lucius, a sly smile on his face. Draco tried to push forward but Nina pushed him back more.

"You're no father of ours!" spat Draco. A shrill laugh rung through out the room and a sneering girl stepped up from behind Lucius. Her pale face held a sneer, black eyes holding mischief, and long curly brunette hair hanging in front of her face. This time Nina snarled and made to lunge forward at the brunette but Kendall held her and her brother back. Seeing the hostility in both Malfoy's eyes, she let out another shrill laugh.

"What? Not happy to see your aunt Bellatrix?" said the brunette, lips lifting in a crazy smile.

"I swear I'll kill you!" snarled Nina, usually bright brown eyes having gone black.

"Is that any way to greet your aunt? No kiss, hug? Nothing?" laughed Bellatrix. "How's mummy dearest? Still in St. Mungo's from my last attack?"

That got a snarl from both Malfoy kid's. Before they could say anything back to the brunette, Lucius spoke up.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down...shall we?" said the blond in a calm tone. "All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" asked Harry as he gripped the orb in his hand. The seven saw the mischief disappear from Bellatrix's eyes and be replaced by red anger.

"**YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME? YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!**" yelled Bellatrix, stepping forward but being stopped by Lucius. The two Malfoy kid's took the chance of silence and started to speak Voldemort's name, tossing in his real name too. They knew it was a risky thing, and seemed like they were asking for a death wish but by now both didn't care, anger clouding their minds.

"It's all right." said Lucius, standing in front of Bellatrix to stop her from advancing. "They're just curious, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered...the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do...is give it to me. Then I can show you everything."

Harry looked down at the orb in his hand. The six stared at Harry with worry, worry that Harry would decide to hand it over. "I've waited 14 years..."

"I know."

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Now. _Stupefy!_" Harry said, pointing his wand at Lucius. Both Death Eater's in front of him apparated. The six others sent stupefy's at each Death Eater blocking their exits. The separated, Harry, Kendall, and Carlos running down the aisle. Logan and Nina took off to the left aisle while James and Draco took off in the direction of the right aisle. On the way looking for the exit, Logan and Nina ran literally into a Death Eater. The masked Death Eater shot an avada kedavra which Nina easily sent back at the Death Eater with an expelliarmus. The Death Eater dodged it and tripped the raven haired girl. She fell back, her wand flying out of her hand. Before the Death Eater had a chance to attack Logan sent a petrificus totalus, making the Death Eater freeze, arms falling to his sides as he fell. Logan helped up Nina and picked up her wand, handing it to her.

"Thanks." said the raven haired girl while rubbing the back of her head. "Well done, Logan."

The brunette just smiled and the raven haired girl took hold of the brunette's hand, running off. The seven finally met up again in one aisle. Seeing about five Death Eaters making their way toward them Carlos cast a reducto. The spell shot down the aisle, missing the first four but getting the last one who was too late to apparate. At the end a small explosion happened, causing the glass orbs and shelves to start falling. Draco and Harry were the first to bolt, followed by Logan, Nina, and Carlos. Kendall and James were the last to start running but quickly ran so they were now ahead.

"To your left!" yelled Harry. The two quickly ran to the left. Behind them Carlos and Logan started to laugh hysterically as Nina and Draco screamed profanities at the two tallest.

"Fuck you two!" yelled Draco as they ran.

"What the fuck is up with you guys being so damn fast?" yelled Nina, throwing up a shield over her head to protect her from falling orbs.

"Are you two track runners? God damn."

"I fucking hate that tall people have advantages at this." The two tallest let out breathless laughs, seeing the door at the end. Kendall threw the door open. He was the first to fall followed by the others. Before he knew it, he saw the ground. He closed his eyes and waited for his body to hit the ground.

"_ARESTO MOMENTUM!_" screamed Nina. The seven jerked to a stop a few inches from the ground before gravity took over and they fell, the impact not as worse as if they would've taken the how many foot fall. They got up, groaning and rubbing sore spots on their bodies. Harry looked up to see a stone archway, whispering voices filling his ears.

"Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?" chuckled Kendall. "Its sure a mystery how we ended up here instead of the main part of the ministry."

"The voices." said Harry, staring at the archway. "Can you tell what they're saying?"

"There aren't any voices, Harry." spoke Logan as he looked around, listening for any 'voices'.

"Let's get out of here." said James

"I hear them too." said Draco and Harry at the same time.

"Harry, its just an empty archway." said Carlos, whipping around as the sound of apparation filled the room. "Please, Harry."

"Get behind us!" yelled Harry, Draco, and Nina. The three pushed the four boys behind them as black clouds made their way toward them, enveloping them in darkness. Harry opened his eyes to find himself on the ground. He sat up to see all of his friends being held by Death Eaters. Lucius apparated in front of him, his gray eyes flashing with anger.

"Did you actually believe, or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends and little boyfriend die." said Lucius, holding his hand out for the orb. Harry looked down at the orb and then took a look around at his friends. Each of them were struggling against the hold of their captor. Bellatrix looked like she was having a fun time holding Nina at wand point.

"Don't give it to him Harry!" shouted Nina causing Bellatrix to move her hand from where it gripped her shirt to grab onto the short curly raven hair. Bellatrix pulled, making Nina throw her head back, neck exposed to Bellatrix as she ran her wand over the pale skin. Harry looked back at Lucius then down at the orb before finally giving the prophecy to Lucius, watching the white clouds turn black. Harry saw a flash of white apparation behind Lucius. Lucius saw the hope in Harry's eyes and turned to see Sirius Black, godfather of Harry.

"Get away from my godson." said Sirius in an angry tone before pulling his arm back to punch the blond. The blond went rolling down the small hill. He looked up just in time to see the prophecy break in front of him. More people apparated into the room, freeing the teens being held captive. Tonks, Alastor, Kingsley, and Remus apparated into the room. Tonks grabbed Nina and Logan, leading them away from the battle. They were hiding behind a huge rock when Kendall, James, Carlos, and Draco joined them. Tonks left to help the others and ordered them to stay put.

* * *

><p>"Now, listen to me. Take the others and get out of here." said Sirius as he avoided a spell from a Death Eater.<p>

"What? Now, I'm staying with you." said Harry.

"You've done beautifully. Now, let me take it from here."

"Black." said Lucius, eyes flashing.

* * *

><p>"Where's Harry?" asked Nina, looking around and counting each boy. She was starting to get worried and frantic. From their hiding spot they couldn't see much.<p>

"He's fighting beside Sirius." answered James as he peeked up. He quickly ducked back down. Nina silently walked away, wand in hand. A hand shot out to stop her. She looked up to see Logan.

"You can't go out there!" yelled Logan. "You'll get hurt!"

"Harry's my best friend-"

"Draco!" yelled Kendall, James, and Carlos as Draco joined the battle. Nina shook her wrist free from Logan.

"Draco and Harry are family. I will go the limits of risking my life just to save them. Don't stop me." she spoke softly. Before she left she pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek. "Thank you."

And with that Nina was gone. The boys nerves started eating away at him when screams and cries erupted. The boys left safety to look for their friends. They watched as Sirius disappeared through the archway, Remus holding onto Harry. Nina and Draco were fighting off Death Eater's back to back. Bellatrix let out a sinister chuckle, leaving the battle.

"No...**NO!**" yelled Harry as he ran after Bellatrix.


	9. Chapter 9 : Together

**Title : Big Time Magic**  
><strong>Rating : T<strong>  
><strong>Warning(s) : Mature Language<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Big Time Rush discovers they are wizards.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : The Harry Potter characters respectfully belong to JKR. Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon and the actors belong to themselves. I only own the plot &amp; my OC(Nina Park or Malfoy in this case), at least give me credit for that.<strong>  
><strong>Author Notes : Nina and Logan are finally together :D<br>**

* * *

><p>The Order members and six students made it out into the main part of the ministry, seeing Voldemort standing over Harry and Dumbledore a few inches away, watching the two. Green flames erupted from the floo's, ministry workers stepping out. Minister Fudge's eyes widened upon seeing Voldemort. Before anyone had time to act, Voldemort had already apparated away. Once he was gone, Dumbledore went to go sort out what had happened with the Minister.<p>

Nina and Draco were the first to throw themselves at Harry, checking their friend for injuries. Draco let out a choked sob and hugged Harry, reassuring him that everything would be fine. Harry looked up at his boyfriend, soft smile playing at the corner of his lips. He leaned up to place a soft peck on the blond's lips. Nina backed up, horrified expression taking over her features.

"Merlin, must you two commit PDA at a time like this?" groaned the raven haired girl, rubbing her closed eyes with the heel of her palms. Draco and Harry just laughed, shooing her away. The raven haired girl rolled her eyes and left the two lovers to check up on Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos. The four boys were being checked on by Kingsley for any injuries or such.

"For a bunch of muggle-borns you guys are good with magic." said Nina in a teasing voice. Carlos and Kendall laughed while James and Logan looked a bit offended. "Not that I expected you guys to suck...exact opposite really."

"Shut up and come over here so we can hug you." replied the four boys. The raven haired girl laughed and stepped up to the four. She gave each boy a hug, hugging Logan a little tighter than the others. When the two pulled away from the hug both were blushing red and averting their eyes. Kendall and James shared a knowing look and smiled to each other. Carlos noticed the look and looked curiously at Logan and Nina.

"What's with that look?" asked Carlos.

"Look at the two, they obviously like each other." answered Kendall, James nodded in agreement.

"I thought Logan liked Camille?"

"With the forced kisses and slaps? I think not. Besides look at the two, they're like bunnies." Carlos gave the two a weird look before turning his attention back on the two. The two were talking to each other, smiling and blushing here and there. Carlos awed. Logan walked back to the three boys when Nina was called over by the Minister for questioning. The three boys each gave Logan a clap on the shoulder, wide smiles on each of their faces.

"What's with the faces?" asked Logan.

"You have the hots for Nina." answered James simply. They watched the brunette's face heat up, pink tint coloring his cheeks. He sputtered a 'no' and averted his eyes from his friends.

"It's all right Logie, we think its cute that you do." chimed Carlos, goofy grin on his face.

"You should tell Camille that you..you know, like someone else." added Kendall.

"Why would I tell Camille who I like?"

"**HAH! SO YOU DO L-**"

Kendall was cut off by Logan tackling him to the floor and slapping his small hand over the taller's mouth. His cheeks were red now. Behind them James and Carlos started to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up you dumb ass! I don't need the whole fucking world to know who I like." hissed the brunette. The blond held his hands up in surrender. The brunette climbed off his friend and ran his hand through his un-gelled fluffy hair, letting out a sigh. Each of the boys were called over for questioning and before they knew it, they found themselves back at Hogwarts. They had three days before school ended and they'd all separate. Kendall grabbed Logan and dragged him over to Nina who was talking to Cho. The short girl looked bored so Kendall took the chance to invite Nina to spend a few weeks of summer with the four boys. Hell, he'd even invite Draco if that meant Logan and Nina would hook up. Upon seeing the two boys Nina let out a small sigh of relief, ditching Cho to talk to the duo.

"Thank you." she said, smiling happily as the three made their way to the Slytherin common room. James and the others were already in the room, celebrating. Logan gave Nina his lopsided smile while Kendall smiled at the two. Kendall took in a breath before speaking.

"So...we were wondering if you would like to spend a few weeks of summer at the Palm Woods with Logan?" asked Kendall.

"James, Carlos, and Kendall too." Logan added hastily, shooting Kendall a 'sleep with your fucking eyes open' look. Nina thought for a bit, before nodding her head, a smile on her face.

"I'll just have to make sure Draco will allow me to go." Kendall raised a bushy brow at this.

"You need your brother's permission?" asked the dirty blond. The short girl nodded her head.

"Mum leaves him in charge of me." she said. "He'll be busy with Harry this summer so I'm sure he'll let me spend the summer over at the Palm Woods."

"Cool." said the two boys. Kendall was happy for Logan while the short brunette was trying to calm his nerves. He had to constantly hold his hands behind his back from suddenly grabbing the short girl's hand. Kendall noticed the inner conflict and nudged his best friend, giving him an encouraging smile before making up some excuse about James, Cuda, helmet, and Carlos.

Nina and Logan walked in a comfortable silence...well Nina was but Logan was spazzing in his head. Nina noticed Logan and placed a hand over Logan's right one, which was currently tapping against his thigh nervously. Jumping at the sudden contact, Logan let out a small yelp making Nina pull her hand back. The short girl smiled apologetically. The two continued the walk, the air around them awkward. Logan mentally cursed and slapped himself, replaying the moment that happened not seconds ago. He was supposed to pull her into a hug, kiss her hand, anything romantic. But being the panicky jumpy person he was, he totally made Nina think she had made him uncomfortable. Sucking in a deep long breath, the brunette grabbed onto the raven haired girl's small hand and turned her so they were facing each other. The two blushed as the brunette took a few steps forward, resting the raven haired girl's hands in his.

"Will you...uhm...will you a um. G-go...**BLEEP BLAP BLOOP!**" yelled Logan, making Nina's eyes widened before she let out a giggle. She really thought Logan was cute when he was nervous and at a loss for words. It was surprising to know that he got chocked up since he's always spewing facts out left and right, talking non-stop. The raven haired girl slipped her hands up his hands and let her small hands wrap around the thin wrists, tugging him forward so their foreheads rested against each others. She smiled and tilted her head, pressing a chaste kiss to the brunette's lips. Sparks flew and the two froze, enjoying the feeling of their lips being connected. Before they could proceed to anything more the portrait of the Slytherin common room popped open to reveal Kendall, James, Carlos, Harry, and Draco staring at the new couple. The two broke apart, not knowing they even made it this close to the common room.

"Of course I'll go out with you." whispered Nina before leaning over once more to press a kiss to Logan's cheek. The two laced their fingers together, pushing past the five to get into the common room. Cheers erupted from the boys. The couple blushed, curling up against each other on one of the many couches in the common room. The five boys awed before Nina flipped them the bird. Draco, Harry, and Kendall burst out laughing.


End file.
